Fun in Konaha
by ShengHwua
Summary: Poor Poor tobi... He as to go through a lot as a member of the Akatsuki! Tobi has a mission… a very special mission….He has to spy on the ninja’s of Konaha. But tobi is tobi, and he never stay still for very long. He decides to stir thing up and have fun.


ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Chapter 1: Falling

Summary: Tobi accidentally "crashes" in to team 7 and gets captured and brought Konohagakure for questioning. Here he gets a secret mission from the Akatsuki members to bring information about the ninjas there. But during the secret mission, Tobi finds Konoha to be very "amusing" to say the least (this occurs after the time skip so their might be some spoilers)

"Normal talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback--_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking"**_

Enjoy!

ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! Tobi fell from the bird. Being about 5000 feet in the air and falling was not the best situation to be in.

"Tobi is scared! DEEEEIDARA-SEMPAIIIIII" Tobi screamed as he continued to descend down to sky. Poor Tobi. His life was flashing right before his eyes… er…eye. (and what a sad life that would be)

_Flash back--_

"_Are we there yet?" whined a loudmouth orange Akatsuki member. _

"_no, un" Grumbled his ever so optimistic partner._

"_But when are we going to get there" Whined Tobi_

"_Pein-sama told us he sensed the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out, so that means we need to find that brat in Konaha, un." Grumbled Deidara_

"_Ohhhhhhhhh…. Tobi gets it"_

"…"

"…"

"_How far is Konaha?"_

"_Far, un"_

"…"

"_How far?" _

"…"

"_Far, un"_

"…"

"_How f-"Tobi saw a fist whip pass his eye hole and before he could react, he found himself hanging on to the end of the clay bird's tail with a huge welt on his head._

"_That hurt Deidara- sempaiiiii!! That was close. Tobi could have fallen off and gotten hurt" at this Deidara scoffed_

"_Shut up tobi, un or else I __**will**__ knock you off, un"_

_Silence_

"…"

"…"

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_no, un"_

"…"

"…"

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_no, un"_

"…"

"…"

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_no, un"_

"…"

"…"

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_no, un"_

"…"

"…"

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_no, un"_

"…"

"…"

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_no, un"_

"…"

"…"

"_Are we ther- ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"_

_A very smug Deidara sat in the place where Tobi had been a second ago._

"_Much better, un"_

End of flashback--

ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Tobi screamed as he saw he was getting nearer and nearer to land.

"Tobi must remember his training with Zetsu-san! But did he say to absorb the energy of the hit or to repel the force with chakra?? TOBI'S DOESN'T REMEMBER!!" Wailed a still falling Tobi (Wow, those were very complicated words for Tobi)

All of a sudden tobi thought of an idea. (GASP! lol I'm being mean) But he needed to find a clearing in the forest that was below him. Tobi looked around frantically and glimpsed a tiny patch of light green in the dark green forest. "YATTA! Tobi found one!" Tobi exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that he was still falling at a neck breaking rate.

When Tobi was about 500 feet above the clearing (which only took like two seconds) he spotted something else in the clearing but shrugged it off. Saving Tobi came first for Tobi.

Tobi took a deep breath and focused his chakra in to his chest. Tobi did not remember how he knew the jutsu, but somehow, he knew it. He discovered it when he was training with Zetsu-san.

The chakra in his chest began to bubble and he could feel the heat that was forming. The pressure began to increase but he needed keep it in order to make a big enough blast. The heat became was so intense in his chest that it was starting to hurt. "Not yet, Tobi's blast is not big enough." Tobi grumbled.

Finally, Tobi lifted his mask just so that he could expose his mouth. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**. There was silence, not even the wind blew. Then a huge inferno filled the sky. Fire licked the trees that had been caught in the blast. The blast was strong enough to stop Tobi rapid descent.

Tobi used his jutsu to slowly lower him to the ground. As the blast force decreased tobi descended down, the opposite of how a rocket worked. The ground soon became closer and closer.

When Tobi was 20 feet from the ground, he cancelled the jutsu and landed roughly in a bush.

"YATTA! TOBI LIVED!!" Tobi cheered to himself (tries to imagine tobi dancing "can't touch this" but fails miserably) and started to dance around randomly. "Deidara-Sempai will be so proud!!

There was a snap of a twig and Tobi turned around from his dancing curious. There stood five dumbfound ninjas. And Tobi recognized them. His eye widened.

"Ninjas from the hidden leaf"

I'm going to end here… its 3 in the morning on Sunday….my parents are probably going to scream at me for sleeping this late .… oh well! I hope you liked it! Let's just say

…. To be Continued


End file.
